Beginning
by Hiei81
Summary: A training session turns into something more. Neji/Tenten. Oneshot. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Here we are. My first Naruto story. I have two more in the making, but this is the only oneshot. It's Neji/Tenten and not very long.

Neji: … why the hell am I here?

Hiei81: Well….. I have no clue actually…. Oh, wait! (looks down) That's why!

Neji: Why?

Hiei81: 'Cause you have to tell people that I don't own you.

Neji: Thank Kami for that.

Hiei81: Just DO it, sheesh. No need to rub it in.

Neji: Hiei81 doesn't own any of the Naruto characters.

Hiei81: Enjoy!

- 0000000 -

A blue-jay flew across the sky with ease. It was sunny this day, with no clouds to hinder the suns rays. The creature swooped down and landed on a branch near a very large forest. Cocking its head, he watched the two beings in the valley below.

First, the female. She was wearing a tight blue shirt without sleeves and baggy black pants. Her brown hair was twisted up into two buns that sat on each side of her head.

Next, the male. He was significantly taller then the female (about a head and a half), with long black hair that was tied at the end, and white traditional Hyuuga clothing. Upon his forehead was a metal plate with the insignia for the hidden village of leaf.

Both bodies were stiff and battle ready. Each facing the other with respect and readiness. The female moved first. An array of kunai flew from the scroll she unraveled. The male smirked, formed a couple hand signs, and spun. Effectively defeating the projectiles. The woman jumped back, then forward. Hand-to-hand combat was the goal of this lesson.

Their bodies moved like a majestically orchestrated dance. One moved a foot, the other mirrored. One struck out, the other dodged and retaliated. Like water they moved around the small piece of forest.

"Neji!" The female's voice broke through the silence of the valley. She dodged another attack and gripped the kunai in her hand tighter. "Why are we doing this again?" The male didn't sigh, but shook his head in annoyance. Apparently, this wasn't the first time she's asked.

"You are a fighter of long range combat." Without blinking he answered her question. "Therefore, to be a well rounded ninja, I have taken it upon myself to teach you close range." Tenten was the one that sighed and cocked her head.

"Ok, ok…." Getting into another stance, she flew at him again. Moments passed. Silence surrounded them, but for the sound of metal against metal. Neji wasn't as efficient as Tenten (and if he was truthful with himself, he would admit that he knew he would _never_ be as efficient as he female partner), however this training session was not about him.

He twisted his body smoothly and watched her stumble slightly. Using his advantage, Neji swooped down and shot out his leg. The limb caught the back of Tenten's knee and she fell in a graceless thump.

Growling at the Hyuuga she glared up, unfortunately the position was to his advantage. The sun was just behind him, setting a glow to his countenance that almost looked…. dare she say it? Almost angelic.

Fortunately for Tenten, Neji was occupied. She would have never guessed it would be with her though. The Hyuuga was reluctant to admit her spit-fire eyes and brash ways forced lust into his system. It was very…. Un-Hyuuga ish.

He held out his hand, but she just pushed herself up and brushed herself off. Neji vowed to never revile that her independence fired his blood. That was akin to begging for a death wish.

Sure, he was no longer the arrogant… asshole, he had been as a prepubescent. But even six years later, Neji couldn't find it in himself to court the woman across from him. That would leave him vulnerable. And Hyuuga Neji was anything but vulnerable (ask anyone around).

Giving a mental sigh, he shifted his body, ready for her next attack. As he moved and dodged, Neji thought of everything that had happened in those six years of learning. Team Gai had disband, as the three youths were now Jounin. That had left him feeling rather…. alone, surprisingly.

There were even days (he shuttered) that Neji missed his absent minded- brawn based- loud- sensei (parish the thought!). But the thing that kept it's self in his mind, was no longer training with the female on his team that had somehow someway wiggled her way into his heart.

And damn himself for caring.

But he couldn't seem to help himself. She was an enigma. Fiery temper, independent to a fault, unnatural love for sharp objects and everything else wrapped up in a small 5'4'' package that made his heart pound.

That's what led them to their weekly sparing sessions. He asked, she answered in the affirmative. It was done.

When she suddenly shifted on her right foot, twisted her body, and shot out her hand Neji awoke himself from his thoughts in just enough time to thrust his body instinctively away. It's what saved him from what could have been a really ugly bruise on his face.

"Pay attention!" Tenten huffed angrily. Forcing himself to not smile, Neji quirked an eyebrow. That set her off. She gave a short yell and tried to tackle him.

The male grabbed her left wrist and used his body weight to slam her against the closest tree.

Tenten gasped at the sharp pain of the bark digging into her back before rising her right hand quickly, but he grabbed that one too. His white eyes watched her as she fought to catch her breath. With no thought on struggling, she leaned her head back to rest on the bark that had previously hurt her.

After a few moment her head leaned forehead to rest her forehead on his shoulder. She turned her head enough that her bright brown eyes could catch his white. "Well…. I think I did well." Neji's head cocked to the side. "You lasted twenty minutes." Which, if he thought about it (and he did because it was twenty minuets with _her_), meant she really did do well.

With no need for him to continue to hold her wrists, he left them to fall where they would. One dropped on one side of his hips, the other on the other side. They were so close, Neji could have leaned a little further down and brush his lips against hers. The thought made his heart pound in his chest.

Tenten tilted her head slightly to the side, but the sun caught on the metal of his head band and reflected into her eyes. Grimacing, she flinched away and reached up to grab the head band. She was slow, as always, when she gripped the edges of the fabric that kept it tied. She gave him plenty of time to protest.

But he didn't.

The metal and cotton fell away to show his sealed forehead. The Head Branch of the Hyuuga family no longer used this newly forbidden jutsu anymore, but they were unable to take the tattoo off. Ever since Hinata had become Head she had banned the use of the Caged Bird seal, to the joy and relief of the Side Branch. She has been looking for a way to take away the seal, to leave his forehead bare.

It was no longer a shame to carry the mark. But Tenten still got mad every time she saw it.

Taking her time again, she reached up and stood on her toes, so she could kiss the green/turquoise seal that had set blood against blood in the Hyuuga family. It was an impulse. One she would be telling her grandchildren for years to come.

As soon as her lips touched his skin, Neji's whole body tightened in pleasure. Blood rushed from his head to the appendage that was rising to meet the lushes body of the woman in front of him.

When she felt his excitement, Tenten gasped and tilted her head down to look into his eyes. When she saw desire, she let her feet fall back to flat. Her brown orbs gazed at him in question. Neji just shook his head, then leaned down and brushed his lips against her, exactly as he had envisioned it.

It was like lightning. Her lips were soft and moved with a virgin's eagerness, as he imagined he did. This was not something they could be experts in in a moments notice. He slanted his head and she drew his lip between her teeth to nip it. Neji sucked in a breath and pulled away slightly.

Everything was happening so fast.

The Hyuuga wrapped an arm around her waist and the other hand came up to hold the back of her head, then he slanted his lips against hers again. Her hands grabbed her shoulders and held on to the point that her nails pricked through his shirt.

The cloth against his skin was irritating, but he knew he wasn't going to make love to Tenten in a training ground where anyone could see them. Hyuuga's were more discrete.

So he grabbed her at the waist, hauled her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold and booked it. Naji made it to the Hyuuga Clan House in under a minute, his room in under thirty seconds. Not even giving the OCD clean room a glance, Neji placed her on her feet then unwound the belt holding his shirt together.

The fabric fell to the floor, reviling a masculine chest that has seen the bad side of the world. The wound he received when he was fourteen from the mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke was a scar that will never go away. And there were recent marks as well. Palm prints from training with the family and cuts from their own training.

She backed up a foot and hit the bed, her shinobi training kick in and she could have caught herself, but she didn't. Tenten let her body fall back onto the strait sheets and smiled up at Neji.

Said mans heart was pounding so hard he wouldn't be surprised if she could hear it. Tenten had a way of surprising him. Her hands came up and she slowly unbuttoned her shirt until it fell around her elbows, showing the wrapping around her breasts.

Tenten sat up and pulled her shirt the rest of the way off, then gripped the end of the wrapping. But before she could start unwrapping herself Neji was there, grabbing her hands, pulling them away and replacing them with his own.

He would come in close when the wrapping was coming off her back, then slightly away when it was on her front. Slowly it came apart, with Neji kissing down her neck, then further to the newly shown skin. When her breasts sprang free he grazed his lips against the slightly brown puckered nipple.

Tenten gasped and arched her back, he took that opportunity to slide his left arms under her so she was still arched. He took the other nipple between his lips and sucked lightly. She squirmed and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him up to her own lips.

His hand traveled down to untie the belt to her pants and pushed them down until she was naked. Her brown eyes watched his own milky violet ones, waiting for his response. Neji kept his orbs connected to her own, made sure she saw every emotion flashing through his mind.

Usually during a mission, no nin (be they male or female) had a time to shave. It was when they reached their destination or returned home that they cleaned up. Neither Neji or Tenten had had a mission in weeks, therefore it was not much of a surprise that she was cleanly shaved.

Neji lightly caressed down her side with his right hand. She squirmed slightly, but watched his eyes as the hand passed her belly button to press lightly against her clit. Her bright brown orbs went half mast. It was a totally different feeling from her own fingers. The callus scrapped the hiding button and she jerked.

The cliché stoic Hyuuga Neji shook as he removed his hand and fumbled with his own pants. Never had he felt like this. Like the world was spinning and nothing was stable but for the beautiful woman on his bed. The fabric covering himself fell, leaving him exposed to said woman.

He was hard, that was obvious. It was almost embarrassing. Almost, because Tenten immediately leaned forward and grabbed the heated flesh. Neji groaned and hunched forward.

She leaned back again, pulling him with her until he was crouched over her body. "In side, please." His arms shook more as he positioned himself and thrust slightly forward into her slick entrance, thanking Kami she was ready for him. In, out, in, out, in, out. Slowly, with small thrusts until he was in to the hilt.

Neji gripped her thighs and rapped them around his hips, which made the penetration deeper and closer.

Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, so she could kiss him. There was a tightening in her lower abdomen, pleasure built until there was so much it spring loose.

When she gasped and dug her nails into his skin, Neji allowed himself to move faster. Faster until he felt his own ending close. He gasped and held himself deep inside her as his own orgasm over took him.

When they lay together in the after math, Tenten raised her shaking hand to lightly caress his cheek. "I…" But she stopped and looked into his eyes. Sex does not a loving relationship make, and she just realized that.

But Neji smiled. "I love you too." Tenten froze for a few moments, letting that sink in. Then she smiled so wide it hurt. The weapons mistress lunged forward and tackled him so hard they fell off the bed. With the sheets surrounding them, her naked body on top of his and skin sliding against skin, Tenten kissed him sweetly.

"I love you." And in their own little world, they smiled at each other. It was the end, and it was the beginning.

~Fin

-0000000-

There we go. Haha. I kept putting off finishing it and now it's done! Yay.

-Hiei81


	2. Need to Read

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Link to the forum where you can sign up: topic/111772/63683250/1/

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Ookami88

Hiei81


End file.
